Two Drinks, Two People, One Big Mistake
by SteelersGirl43
Summary: Suki and Sokka get into a fight. Sokka leaves the house outraged, and goes to a bar. After one night of drinking, he makes one mistake that changes everything, for Toph anyways.


"Get out of here! I can't stand to look at you right now!" Suki yelled angrily throwing a pillow at Sokka. He slammed the door shut as he left, a few tears in his eyes. He blinked them back and walked angrily through Republic City. He came up to a bar, and walked in. He sat at the counter, and ordered a drink. He slouched in his chair as he drank. A roar of laughter erupted from a group sitting at a table behind him, and he recognized one of them. It was that usual high toned laugh that he knew so well. For it had been the laugh that always followed his humiliation or pain.

He took his second drink, and turned to see her. She was still the tough girl he knew; she had just sent a guy through the wall. He laughed and she didn't turn her head but spoke up.

"Snoozles, is that you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He said and walked over to her.

"You don't sound too good, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just Suki and I got into another fight again…" he said while slurring. He was beginning to get drunk.

"Sokka, I think I need to get you out of here, come on, let's go." She spoke with a concerned tone.

"N-no, I'm fine…" Before he could finish he fell forwards, and Toph acted quickly. She caught him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Sokka." She said and helped him out of the bar. She walked towards her house, since it was the closest. There wasn't much mobile room to open the door, so she just bended the metal door open.

"Woahh, Toph, I think you may be a metal bender." Sokka exclaimed.

"No, really?" She asked with a sarcastic smile, she had always admired him. She set him on the couch, and he slumped over.

"You know Toph, I've always liked you."

"Thanks. I've liked you too." She replied in more than one way; she knew he never really liked her.

"No, I'm serious, I've always _liked_ you." He said getting closer to her.

"Sokka, you're with Suki."

"But I don't _really_ love her. I love _you._"

Toph was speechless. It was just the alcohol talking. Or was it? She didn't want to ruin anything for them.

"Sokka, you don't really do, you love Suki. That's why you're with her."

"Toph, I'm serious. Over the years I've liked you, I just didn't want to ruin anything."

"You'll ruin everything you have now if you act out on thi-" she was stopped short, Sokka had kissed her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to ruin anything, but she did like him, a lot. He continued kissing her, and got a bit touchy. She tried to stop him, but failed multiple times. One thing led to another, and they were in the bedroom. Everything went down after that.

Toph woke early in the morning, Sokka's arms wrapped around her. She got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. She knew Sokka wouldn't remember what happened, so she put his clothes back on him. She made herself breakfast, ate it, then woke Sokka up.  
"Sokka!" She yelled in his ear and he jumped up and fell out of the bed.

"Agh Toph! Why do you always do that to me! Wait- where am I?" He asked looking around, his hand on his head.

"You were drunk so I brought you here so you wouldn't do something stupid." Her throat tightened and went dry as she thought of last night. No one would find out. she would make sure of it.

"What happened last night?" he asked while standing up.

"You got drunk, I brought you here, you fell asleep, I woke you up." She said.

"Oh- well- thanks for taking care of me. I have to go." He said running his fingers through his hair. Somehow his pony tail had fallen out, and he didn't know how. Toph showed him out, and when he left she cried. If anyone found out she and Sokka would be ruined. Her stomach turned at the thought. She went ahead and went to work to get her mind off of it. Not aware of what was growing inside of her.

**An: Hey! Totally un-character like for the both of them but I tried! Oh well, review! Next Chapter involves Toph finding out and the drama that comes with it. **


End file.
